


Bedroom Hymns

by crorvid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hickeys, M/M, NSFW Art, Other, no genitals pictured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crorvid/pseuds/crorvid
Summary: A short nsfw comic inspired by Bedroom Hymns by Florence + the Machine!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	Bedroom Hymns

_This is his body_

_This is his love_

_Such selfish prayers_

_And I can't get enough_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to more songs and think about a/c, you can find my GO playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30sWmFRWEF7pzguJBhi6mM?si=Pezm69mVQbaveIC_RELS6w)!
> 
> Edit: Thank you to everyone who let me know that the photos weren't displaying! Hopefully that's fixed now. :)


End file.
